icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1980 Olympics
At the 1980 Winter Olympics hosted in Lake Placid, New York, one ice hockey event was held: Men's Ice Hockey, played at the Olympic Center, now known as the Herb Brooks Arena. Background These Olympics came at a difficult time for American-Soviet relations, as they were deep in the Cold War. Only months before the games began, the USSR had invaded Afghanistan, and there was a possibility that the strong Soviet team might not show up. However, they competed in the Lake Placid games in the end, although the Americans later boycotted the 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow. The Soviets had won every Winter Olympics ice hockey tournament since 1960 Olympics, were well-seasoned and had been playing together for many years (though they lacked young players). In contrast, the Americans were a collection of college students (most from the rival schools of University of Minnesota and Boston University) with little history of playing together. However, the US team also featured several highly promising players who would go on to have successful careers in the National Hockey League after the Olympics. Three days before the Olympics, Coach Herb Brooks scheduled an exhibition game at Madison Square Garden in New York City against the Soviet team. The Americans lost 10 - 3, and Jack O'Callahan (defense) tore a ligament in his knee, though he returned before the medal round. Coach Brooks gave only a few interviews after the game. Despite these setbacks, Brooks managed to unify his players, training them for a year (the core of the team had been assembled since the 1979 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament in Moscow), and led them to victory. In the end, the Americans were better prepared both physically and mentally than their opponents. Highlights The USA vs USSR game, called the "Miracle on Ice" in the United States, is the best-remembered game of the tournament and the best-remembered international hockey game in the United States. It was the USA's penultimate game of the tournament's round-robin medal round. The USA's final game, against Finland, was the game which actually won the gold medal for the United States. Finland finished 4th in the overall standings. Another upset which is not always noticed, is when Poland defeated the much better team of Finland 5-4 during the Preliminary round. Medalists Blue Division Top two teams (shaded ones) advanced to the medal round. *'February 12' **Czechoslovakia 11-0 Norway **Romania 6-4 West Germany **Sweden 2-2 USA *'February 14' **Romania 0-8 Sweden **Norway 4-10 West Germany **USA 7-3 Czechoslovakia *'February 16' **USA 5-1 Norway **Romania 2-7 Czechoslovakia **Sweden 5-2 West Germany *'February 18' **Norway 1-7 Sweden **West Germany 3-11 Czechoslovakia **USA 7-2 Romania *'February 20' **Norway 3-3 Romania **Czechoslovakia 2-4 Sweden **West Germany 2-4 USA Red Division Top two teams (shaded ones) advanced to the medal round. *'February 12': **Netherlands 1-10 Canada **Poland 5-4 Finland **Japan 0-16 USSR *'February 14': **Netherlands 4-17 USSR **Poland 1-5 Canada **Japan 3-6 Finland *'February 16' **Japan 3-3 Netherlands **USSR 8-1 Poland **Canada 3-4 Finland *'February 18' **Canada 6-0 Japan **Netherlands 5-3 Poland **Finland 2-4 USSR *'February 20' **Poland 5-1 Japan **USSR 6-4 Canada **Finland 10-3 Netherlands Medal Round The top two teams from each group play the top two teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *'February 22' **USA 4-3 USSR **Finland 3-3 Sweden *'February 24': **Sweden 2-9 USSR **USA 4-2 Finland Carried over group matches: *'February 12' Sweden 2-2 USA *'February 18' Finland 2-4 USSR 5th place game *'February 22' Czechoslovakia 6-1 Canada Leading scorers Hat Tricks 3 GOALS Ken Berry, Canada vs.Netherlands Doru Tureanu, Romania vs.West Germany Aleksandr Golikov, Soviet Union vs.Japan Vladimir Krutov, Soviet Union vs.Netherlands Yuri Lebedev, Soviet Union vs.Netherlands Helmut Balderis, Soviet Union vs.Poland Mats Aalberg, Sweden vs.Norway Jack de Heer, Netherlands vs. Poland Peter Stastny, Czechoslovakia vs.West Germany Jaroslav Pouzar, Czechoslovakia vs.West Germany Milan Novy, Czechoslovakia vs.West Germany Final ranking # United States # Soviet Union # Sweden # Finland # Czechoslovakia # Canada # Poland # Netherlands # Romania # West Germany # Norway # Japan References *Official Report Category:Olympic Games Olympics, Winter